


Feathers and leather

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angel Newt, Bottom Newt, Demon Percival, Horns Kink?, I don't know how else to tag this, M/M, Marking, Newt has a crush, PWP, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Self Lubrication, Tail Kink, Teasing, Very Brief Mention of Newt/Beasts (non explicit), Wing Kink, face fucking, happy open ending, mentions of heats, power kink?, seductive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Newt knew he wanted Percival from the moment he saw him.Long after the Heavenly Plane and the Circles of Hell signed a peace treaty, high end Demons and Angels were appointed in a position of justice. Keeping peace and dealing with unlawful fights and prejudices.Percival was one of them, Newt knew that much, slick black hair and dark brown eyes, a flash of a frown and baring of fangs to wrong doers. He was undeniably gorgeous, breathtaking really, especially as Newt watched him drag the younger Demon from the meeting, black tail flicking wildly, horns glinting with gold flecks under the sunlight from Heaven’s gardens.The Angel had sighed, soft and dreamy, swinging his leg from where he had been perched on a tree branch, wings ruffled with desire.





	Feathers and leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> A special thank you too [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me and also for helping fuel the idea in the first place.
> 
> Thank you to [Alia](https://auroargraves.tumblr.com) for also beta'ing and yelling with me! (Also naming the fic and stopping it being wings and willies xD)
> 
> This was inspired by [This Art by Sayatsugu](http://sayatsugu.tumblr.com/post/171311972543/angel-and-demon-au-doodle-before-i-dive-into-the)
> 
> If you like Gramander come and see me on tumblr to prompt, inspire and chat about more!  
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

Newt knew he wanted Percival from the moment he saw him.

Long after the Heavenly Plane and the Circles of Hell signed a peace treaty, high end Demons and Angels were appointed in a position of justice. Keeping peace and dealing with unlawful fights and prejudices.

Percival was one of them, Newt knew that much, slick black hair and dark brown eyes, a flash of a frown and baring of fangs to wrong doers. He was undeniably gorgeous, breathtaking really, especially as Newt watched him drag the younger Demon from the meeting, black tail flicking wildly, horns glinting with gold flecks under the sunlight from Heaven’s gardens.

The Angel had sighed, soft and dreamy, swinging his legs from where he had been perched on a tree branch, wings ruffled with desire.

Since the war ended there had been plenty of interspecies mating, Newt had never had the pleasure, always too busy satisfying the beasts he oversaw, but this Demon was more than worth a little venture, and he didn’t think it would take much to draw him in. He could hear his longing, his quiet wants and every call only drew Newt closer to him.

He’d heard things about the elusive Percival, how powerful and dangerous he was, but also about how he treated the Demons under his command like equals, domineering but kind, strange given his alignment.

But Newt knew all too well that where one was made did not dictate where their heart lay. He broke plenty of rules for his beasts, something no Angel would ever dream of doing. His brothers often joked he was a demon at heart, with a pretty face and Heavenly blessings.

So Newt had decided to answer the lonely Demon’s prayers, dressed in the finest white and gold trimmed silk, stopping at freckled thighs, leaving long legs bare, falling from one shoulder as he landed, wings stretching lazily.

Newt had a plan. For Justice to be called a little naughtiness was needed, and whilst he may have inherited the prey beast’s sweetness, he lacked none of the predator beast’s cunning. Newt was well versed in the position he was born for and he took the traits of those he needed to get what he wanted.

He settles on a bench in his gardens, grooming over his wings, brushing down deep red and gold tipped wings, tutting and tucking the forest green feathers among them back into place, wanting to be soft and inviting for the Demon to truly enjoy messing up.

The ring of light sits above him, a ridiculous dress code that the Angels are required to wear, but Newt had it burn a softer light, casting him in pretty oranges and yellows, highlighting his freckles and wings as he parts his legs to cross one over the other, unable to help his excitement.

He really did wonder if a Demon would be as good as his beasts, but he didn’t doubt for a moment Percival wouldn’t let him down, not with the tangible power around him, Newt just wanted so terribly to grip his horns and sink down onto him for a good, hard rut.

He flushes at his own forwardness, giggling in delight, humming sweetly to himself as he calls for the lesser Demon messenger. A sacrifice, he knew that Menric wouldn’t mind, Newt would make it up to him with those apples he likes later.

Newt gives him the courtesy of a brief explanation and Menric chortles, delighted by the slyness of the seduction, nodding when Newt asks politely if he might smite him to draw Percival’s attention. Thank to the treaty, Angels weren’t allowed to use permanent killing methods, and vice versa, now they could only banish each other back home for a short while, but if done unfairly, then a member of the justice court would be sent along.

Newt was sure the others were all ever so busy and poor Percival would be dealing with this one.

He places a hand to blond curls, thanks Menric once more and light blinds him, the Demon vanished from where he stood, a smear of ash in his place.

Newt can’t keep a darling smile from his face, settling on the bench, legs parted slightly, enough to tease, fussing with his wings as he waits, knowing he looks so very Angelic, pun rather intended.

The roar of hellfire announces an arrival and Newt’s smile grows, looking through his lashes over to the Demon who comes to an abrupt stop before him, eyes flicking over bare skin and a pretty flush that spreads from Newt’s cheeks.

“Hello Percival.”

The Demon frowns a little and Newt knows he’s pushing the boundaries a touch, the outfit scandalous amongst Angels and revealing enough for Demons, but he had his attention, which is exactly what the outfit was required for.

“Can I help you with something?”

Newt asks it sweetly, biting at a full lip and lowering his fingers from his wings, shaking the feathers out and turning, legs falling apart before closing again and Percival’s dark eyes follow the movement, Newt very nearly giddy with the knowledge his plan was working.

“Newton-” Newt shivers at the way he growls his name, a rumble in his chest that Newt wants to feel against his back as he pressed him down to mount him.

“Newt.” He cuts in easily, playing with the hem of his dress and Percival seems torn between telling him to stop and allowing him to continue. Newt inches it a little higher and any protest dies out as the Demon tries to regain himself, a black and gold tipped tail flicking wildly behind him.

“-Newt. You smote Menric unfairly at gone noon today, against our laws and laughing in the face of what we deem correct and Just, you require punishment and service for redemption.”

Newt is very nearly breathless just from the speech, the tight control in the Demon’s voice, the way Percival purrs the word punishment as dark eyes linger to watch Newt’s tongue moisten his lower lip.

“Well, actually he allowed me to do so as a favour, but please, punish me all you like.” Newt giggles, delighted at his own word play, wings arching round, curling the tips toward the demon invitingly as he slips the silk higher up his thigh, dangerously bared now, falling around his shoulder, the peaks of his nipples only just hidden by fabric.

“Why in all hell would he allow you to?”

Newt hums a little teasingly, giving a drawn out moment before his answer is to drag his eyes over Percival and oh- say what you like about hell but the love of leather down there was truly a delicious dress code, clinging tightly to Percival, the black shirt open and leaving muscles bare.

Newt is all but dripping now, wet with anticipation and he’s curious whether the Demon can scent his arousal the way an angel would, though he supposes the silk dress really hides nothing, the outline of his cock hard and thick.

Percival breathes in, eyes bleeding red and Newt swallows hard. That answers that question.

“Something really lovely about young love and conquering boundaries, honestly I merely asked for his help getting you here, he added the screams and swearing for dramatic effect.”

Newt huffs a laugh and Percival snorts, but red eyes don’t leave him and Newt can’t help the way he shifts, growing wetter by the moment, chest rising and falling a touch more rapidly now.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, you never say hello at meetings.”

Newt says it softly, but the way his wings tremble, curling and uncurling, all but reaching for the Demon give him away and Percival gains a look of amusement.

“And what an introduction this is.”

Newt can’t help but break into a smile, crooking his finger at the demon, pleased when he steps forward, sinking down onto the bench beside him.

“Yes, well, after many sunrises of fingering myself in a near heat thinking of riding you I decided something needed to be done.”

Newt’s words are playful, but a blunt sort of honest as Angels tended to be, loving the strangled sound he gets from the Demon. How strange, that Percival would be so flustered by it, surely he had many suitors in hell.

“I see. I apologize for the upset I may have caused you.” Percival’s words are thick with arousal and Newt slips a hand between his own thighs, pressing down on his cock through soft silk, loving the drag of it over a thick shaft, cheeks flaming and wings fluttering in eagerness, adoring how Percival’s eyes follow the move, seemingly enchanted by it.

“You could repay me rather easily.”

Percival arches a brow at him and Newt moves, swinging a long leg over the Demon’s hips, settling in his lap. His wings flare to help keep his balance and Percival looks ever so lovely basked in the light from his halo, Newt’s hands resting on broad shoulders.

It’s a rush of power, the way large hands quickly grab at smooth thighs, fangs long and dangerous, bared past parted lips. He can feel the jut of Percival’s cock through the leather trousers and he wants them gone, slick between his legs, a pleasant friction but not what he wants in the least.

“Fuck, should Angels be this filthy?”

“Don’t stereotype Percival it’s rude.” Newt’s words are cheeky even in their breathlessness, not used to such vocal curse words. Oh there were more in the Heavenly plane after the treaty but it was still rather scandalous to speak them aloud. Newt drags a full mouth over a strong jaw, rocking down onto him for a moment longer before lifting up, reaching under them to undo the Demon’s trousers.

He moans when he finally curls his fingers around a thick shaft, smearing his thumb over a flushed tip. It  was really so very nice, the feeling of being wanted and the power he held over making Percival like this.

“Do you want to punish me?”

Newt purrs the words by Percival’s ear and the Demon snarls low in his throat, rocking his hips up into soft hands, riding the slow strokes Newt gives him, wanting him on edge and desperate for it.

Newt giggles, slipping out of his lap, ignoring the sound of protest to sink to his knees, pushing apart the Demon’s thighs to give himself full access to that gorgeous cock. He’s never taken a Demon, or anything remotely close to a human actually, all his sexual experiences were with his beasts or himself, or occasionally heat toys.

He drags a hand up the length of him, biting at his lip and breathing shakily, leaning in. “You’re so large Percival, you surely will fill me so incredibly.”

The Demon groans low and Newt arches when rough hands move fast, grabbing at his wings, gripping the thicker upper curve of them. One didn’t touch an angels wings without a courting but Holy Father Newt was leaking from it, whimpering and pressing a kiss to the tip of Percival’s cock, a feeling like lightning in his veins, burning through him as Percival pulls  him in.

“Go on, you wanted this, made a plan to lure me here, so take it. Or I’ll make you.”

Newt moans softly at the snarl in Percival’s voice, reaching a hand down to press against himself, to stop from cumming, pushing onto his knees and dragging his tongue over Percival’s shaft, trailing up to circle the head and teasing the slit.

He watches through lashes, taking in hooded red eyes, glinting horns and sharp fangs and he doubts it’s very acceptable to find it so attractive but Percival is absolutely gorgeous and Newt wants to keep that look of struggling for control on his face as long as possible.

Newt wants to break him, piece him back together and keep him, and the possessive hand that curls in his hair, the other on his wing - well, they suggest Percival is wanting just as much.

Newt parts his lips, pushing down slowly on Percival’s cock, wanting to draw it out and fully enjoy his first taste of the Demon. He’s hoping it will be one of many, but then - that’s a thought for later.

He sucks on the tip of him, rolling his tongue playfully, curling his fingers around the base to pump in time with small bobs of his head, lashes fluttering, cheeks pink as he works his way down, swallowing him to the hilt.

Percival groans low when Newt looks through his lashes to him, working his throat around his cock, the weight of him, heavy and hot on his tongue makes his wings quiver, unable to stop thinking about how he’ll feel buried inside.

He doesn’t expect Percival to grip tight at curls and roll his hips up, forcing himself past Newt’s lips, leaving the angel whimpering, going pliant from the control of the grip, struggling for a second to remember to breathe through his nose, tears gathering on lashes as the Demon pulls out only to push up, burying himself past red lips.

“Look at you, pretty heavenly thing but you’re taking the cock of a Demon like you’re made for it. I can smell you sweet thing, you’re soaked for me aren’t you?”

Newt blushes darker when something brushes his thighs it takes a second to realize the Demon’s tail is coaxing his thighs apart, pushing under his cock to slip further, dragging through slick between his cheeks, the blunt point of Percival’s tail pressing against his hole, Newt’s eyes widening when he realizes when the Demon was planning.

“That’s what I thought, drenched and open.”

Newt makes a high sound and Percival’s tail pressed against him, circling his rim, teasing with a hint of pressure but no real thrust and Newt tries to rock back onto him, only to be pulles back up by the grip on his hair and wing and when the Demon’s hand tightens on his wing Newt keens, cock dripping against silk.

“Shall we see what it takes to fill that greedy hole?”

Newt cries out when Percival’s tail thrusts into him, thicker the deeper it goes, the tip of his tail grinding deliciously into his prostate and oh, Newt wasn’t anticipating this but he’s not about to complain, not with how very good it feels.

Percival is relentless and Newt’s eyes are glazed as the Demon fucks him so easily, pushing his head down and his tail fucking into him, even as Newt closes trembling thighs to try and stop from cumming it merely flicks inside him, working in tight circles until Newt chokes on a sound, reaching down to grab for the sleek tail, squeezing hard, his other hand biting nails into Percival’s thigh.

He can’t stop his release, bucking up with each thrust of the tail, gasping for air as Percival pulls his head from his cock, his silk dress clinging obscenely too him, thighs wet and blinking back tears, mouth swollen from the rough fucking.

“Now look at you, making a mess of yourself without even pleasing me, aren’t Angels made to worship?”

Newt licks over his lower lip, panting softly, moaning so filthily when a flexible tail starts moving again, continuing to fuck in and out of him, leaving Newt shaking, arching from the sensation of it all.

“Please!”

The word leaves him before he can stop himself and he’s dizzy, wondering when he went from having control to begging, tears falling onto his cheek, body jolting with each thrust of the tail, so precise and rough.

“Please, I need you.”

There’s a smirk to the curve of a wicked mouth now and Percival’s tail slips from him, leaving Newt uncomfortably empty and wanting more, so much more. The Demon pulls him to his feet, dragging Newt back onto his lap, straddling Percival with a soft sob, his dress bunched at hips, cock a visible outline through the fabric.

“Well then, I suggest you ride me nice and hard pretty thing, I’d hate to have taken all this time away from work for nothing.”

Newt fumbles to catch Percival’s cock, shifting to guide him to his hole, pressing the broad head against his rim, sinking down onto him slowly, letting himself feel every inch of his cock, moaning and dropping his head back, nails dragging down Percival’s chest in pleasure.

Warm hands come up, and when Newt pulls up on shaking thighs the Demon grips the tops of his wings and forces him down, snapping his hips up to fuck into his hole, leaving the Angel near screaming from it, scrambling to broad shoulders before bringing his hands up to grab for thick horns, loving the ridged curve under his palms, back bowing as Percival starts using him, chasing his own high.

Newt bounces on his cock, his wings fluttering, feathers dragging on the demon, little ‘oh, oh, oh’s’ leaving Newt with every thrust.

He’s crying with ecstacy now, tears tracking down cheeks, cherry red mouth swollen and slack, eyes rolling back.

“You love this, just how long have you been trying for my attention?”

Newt whines, mewling when Percival gives a downright brutal thrust up, starting to grind into him, working his prostate until Newt is wrecked and needing to cum so badly.

“M-Many moons! I’ve prayed and prayed but nobody a-answered so I came for you myself!”

Newt drags in a ragged breath, rocking his hips down, fucking himself onto the Demon, his cock already hard again, wanting to find release once more, uncaring about the lewd messiness of himself already.

Percival growls and arms wrap under Newt’s wings, dragging him against a firm chest, holding him tight as a scalding mouth finds his, kissing him hard and bruising, entirely possessive in a way that leaves Newt blissful and weak from it.

“You’re mine now.” The Angel nods eagerly, cock throbbing between them, gripping harder at horns as the thrusts become uncoordinated but still powerful and when Newt cums again it ruins him, absolutely ruins the feeling of anyone else inside of him ever again.

Percival drips from him, cum burning like Hell fire, leaking around his cock as he stiffens inside Newt, both taking a moment to catch their breath and remember how to think once more.

Newt’s wings will need grooming again, and he’s littered with bruises, hair messy and mouth swollen, tear tracks down his cheeks, but he’s never been more content, pulling back a little to admire Percival, the Demon’s eyes close, jaw clenched, scratch marks down is chest and shoulders, hair messy and mouth red as well.

Newt is a little too smug knowing everyone will know he’s been up to something, and he hopes to add a more personal claim later on, if Percival is so inclined.

“I um-” Newt draws a steadying breath, cheeks darkening now that he’s out of the frenzy of mating, flustered with how to approach the topic of more time together. He really did like Percival from what he’d seen and heard and he was curious as to the man behind the professional mask as well. “-I could do with a little help grooming my wings, if you’re free for  a moment.”

Now brown eyes open, tilting his head the Demon studies him for a moment, and Newt squirms under a questioning gaze, playing with his fingers. The moment he waits for a response feel far too long.

“I could take a small while off, if you’d like to spend some time together.”

“Yes!” Newt blinks, ducking his head at his own eagerness, blushing hotter when the Demon laughs low as he corrects himself.

“Yes, I’d very much like to spend more time with you Percival.”

“And I you, Newt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going


End file.
